Mystic Falls Isn't As It Used To Be
by Bandana Man's Girlfriend
Summary: James lived in Mystic Falls for the first six years of his life, wher was best friends with Elena Gilbert. But now, at age twenty, James is going back...back to hell. I know the summary sucks, but full summary in chapter 2!  when it comes up
1. IntroPrologue

**Mystic Falls isn't as it used**** to Be**

**Chapter 1: Prologue****/intro**

**James POV.**

It was nice to be back in my hometown again. I was coming back as a surprise visit with my best friends to see my little sister, Penelope. I was driving, heading to the high school, with my friends in the back seat, mucking about.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST BE QUIET? I want to see my sister!" I yelled, accelerating just a little. Sirens came on behind us.

"Oh crap. Slow down James, pull over," Carlos said. I did just that, as a blonde policewoman got out of the car.

"James Diamond? It's been a long time since I've seen you here,"

"Sheriff Forbes? You look good. How's Caroline? Still behaving?"

"If by behaving, you mean running off with the town's bad-guy-turned-good-and-then-dumping-or-getting-dumped-by-him-then-making-sure-he-runs-off-with-someone-else then yes," she laughed.

"So what are you doing back here?"

"Surprise visit for PJ," I said.

"Okay, then I'll let you off with a warning. Good to see ya. Stop by soon?"  
>"Sure will, Sheriff," I laughed, heading off down the road towards the school.<p>

**Around 5-15 minutes later…**

Once I'd _finally _found a park, I got out of the car and started walking.

"Wait for us!" I heard. I laughed, turning around slightly. The three guys were running after me.

"I can't wait to see the Diamond Girl again," I said, smiling.

**PJ POV**

"_Penelope Diamond, please report to the principal's office, someone is here to see you. Penelope Diamond, to the principal's office,"_

"You heard it, PJ. To the principal's office," Rick said. I nodded, heaved, and sat straight up in my chair.

"Sorry Damon," I said under my breath. I passed Stefan, smiled, and did the same with Elena and Bonnie. I grabbed my bag from where I dumped it on the floor, and walked out of the classroom, my pumps clacking in the quiet corridor. I turned into the principal's office, and walked through the foyer.

"Hey!" I said, smiling at the secretary. She smiled back, and I knocked on the door, and opened it when…

"I'm here!" I yelled, walking in and sitting on one of the chairs. The principal's chair was facing away from me, and it spun around. I screamed, and burst out crying. My big brother was sitting there. James Isaac Diamond.

"Penelope? I mean… PJ,"

"James?"

"PJ, you have NO idea how much I've missed you," he exclaimed, standing up to hug me. I stood up too, and his face turned red.

"Why in the world are you dressed like that?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"Like a freaking lime tart!"

"I don't know, I've been dressing like this since I was…about thirteen," I said.

"Okay. Change of subject. I have a question. Do you want to move into our old house with me?" James asked. I gasped.

"Yespleaseyespleaseyesplease!" I shouted. I love my big bro. He's awesome, and having him as my legal guardian… TOTAL COOLNESS!

**Okay, I hope you liked it!**

**It was just an intro.**

**Review?**


	2. Pick Up

**Thanks to a PM from BellaRosa17, I am updating!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or the Vampire Diaries! **

**CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC AT TIMES!**

**Warning: Contains swearing.**

**Summary:**_** James lived in Mystic Falls for the first six years of his life. He was best friends with Elena Gilbert. But now, at age twenty, James is going back and he's taking his three best friends. Stefan and Damon are here, but Stefan is dating James' life-long love, and Damon? Well, he's dating a certain Miss Diamond...**_

**PJ POV:**

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou Jamey! I love you!" I said, jumping and hugging my brother.

"And I've already spoken with the principal, you are coming with me! Grab your bag, and meet me by the XKR 100 in the parking lot," he said. I nodded, and skipped out of the office. I was running (as best as I can in heels) when I was suddenly slammed against a locker.

"Ouch, Damon. That's the best you can do to your girlfriend?" I asked, smirking as the strong dark-haired vampire released his grip from my shoulders.

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" he asked, staring me down.

"My brother, James Isaac Diamond. He's back in town. I'm moving in with him," I said.

"How old is he? Why is he back? What age were you when he moved? How old was he? When-"

"Okay, one, stop bombarding me. James is 20, he's back to look after me, I was two, he was six. Any more questions?"

"When are you moving in with him?"  
>"I'm going home right now to take my stuff over to our old place," I said. He shrugged, and started walking down the corridor.<p>

"That's fucking it?"  
>"Yep," he replied, still walking. I smirked, rolled my eyes, and leapt towards him, landing on his back and spinning him round for a kiss.<p>

"Love you," I whispered, jumping off his back and running back to my classroom. I ran inside, and carefully shut the door. I walked back to my desk, and bent down to get my bag. I put on my sunnies and walked out.

"PJ?"

I turned around, and walked back in the classroom.

"Yes, Alaric?" I faux-smiled.

"Where are you going?"

"My brother's come to pick me up, and its the first time I've seen him since I was two, and I really missed him, and he's already confirmed with the principal that I can go home and move in with him," I said.

"What's his name?'  
>"James Diamond," I said. A couple of girls squealed. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to my teacher.<p>

"So can I go?" I pleaded.

"Sure," he sighed. I grinned, and ran through the corridor. I eventually took my pumps off, and continued sprinting down the hallway, all the way out the doors. I smiled when I saw the black convertible. I ran, zig-zagging through the cars until I reached my brother. I leapt, jumping on his back so he staggered a bit.

"Who are these guys?" I asked, looking at the three other young men. A blonde with caterpillar eyebrows and green eyes waved at me, a dimple showing when he smiled. A short Latino bounced next to him, dark brown (almost-black) eyes, a helmet on his head. A pale boy with gelled black hair and brown eyes, rolled his eyes at the Latino and smiled at me, a dimple showing in _his _cheek.

"I'm Kendall," said the blonde. He pointed to the Latino.

"This is Carlos, and that-"  
>"I can introduce myself! I'm Logan," the pale boy smiled. I smiled back.<p>

"Nice to meet you. You guys are probably glad you can meet the pretty one in the family," I smirked, glancing at my older brother. He glared at me, arms folded across his chest.

"I'M THE PRETTY ONE!" he yelled. I'm sure I felt stares coming through the windows.

"Easy Jamey, I was just joking!"

"I'm the pretty one," he mumbled, going around and sliding in the drivers seat. He popped the trunk, and I threw my bag in. I made my way around to the passenger seat, and opened the door. I paused, turned and blew a kiss at everyone looking through the windows before hopping in.

"What was that?"

"I have a reputation I need to keep up," I replied, putting on my wayfarers and re-applying lipgloss.

"You ready?" he joked.

"Yes!" I yelled.

This was the start of my _new _life as Penelope Diamond.

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed it! I think its a bit short, but PLEASE review!**

**R+R :)**


End file.
